A Bag Full of Trixx's
by TheGirlWhoCriedMeow
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg is a young man with inspiring dreams. He's rather shy, timid and very nervous when confronting any source conflict. Of course, he is very much aware of his day-to-day life and is accustomed to the normality of it. However, one night seems to alter everything when he accidentally stumbles upon a particular box that unveils a strange creature by the name of Trixx.


**A/n:** Why, hello everyone!

It's a pleasure to meet you all ( ^ - ^ )/). I've wanted to write this story for a while now. It's not going to be a series or anything like that, but an experimental one-shot of sorts. I love our precious tomato boy Nathaniel Kurtzberg and wanted to give him some vivid appreciation ^ u ^. Also, I will include some Marinette/Ladybug fluffiness with our boi Nathan. Of course, I cannot ruin the ultimate ship between Adrien and Marinette, but it's nice to experiment with some cracked ships :D been wanting to experiment with the "what if's" and whatnot. You know? Allowing my imagination to haul my computer and type nonsensical stuff.

 **What if:** Ladybug planned to give the Fox miraculous to Alya but accidentally dropped it? Basically it's similar to the Queen Bee episodes! Except, well, different!

 **DISCLAIMER:** The cover that I have used for this story **_is not_** my own. I own no right to the photo and only wanted something to convey my story with. I give complete credit the artist of the photo and **all** characters of the Miraculous Ladybug series to Thomas Astruc!

Hope the story is readable. If not, then I'll have to try harder to improve my literary writing…

LET'S READ.

* * *

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

* * *

.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg held many characteristic traits. He was shy, nervous, reclusive, introverted, and an imaginative young man.

However, insane was not one of them. Or, at least he has previously concluded. It's a little strange to call society as 'normal' when there are citizens plagued by their vicious emotions and transform into a malicious empowered culprit creating havoc within the city. And then there's Chat Nior and Ladybug, the famous superhero duo restoring the beauty of Paris and instilling its peace. Many people adapted rather quickly to this abnormal occurrence since there's somebody to return everything back to the status quo. Yes, very much strange indeed, but Nathaniel himself wondered about the possibilities of being super...

Super Nathan.

It's an experimental comic of sorts. Obviously inspired by Ladybug, but it's him as the main character instead. Out there, being the expressive hero many would admire and free to paint himself as a character many would desire. He had wondered about the possibilities- _possibility of being a hero._ Well, yes, he's pretty certain that upon dozens- if not hundreds of people, had fantasized fighting alongside with Ladybug and Chat Nior. Even so, within the quiet hours of the night and sitting at his desk musing over how he would receive his newfound abilities, Nathan knew it's pitiful to dream for something impossible. Honestly, with the way the comic is being drafted currently it's nothing more than a walking cliché.

Nathan magically inherits his abilities one evening and then transforms into _Super Nathan_. He proceeds to utilize this new power in the most exuberant way possible. He is then called into action by an unsuspecting villain who terrorizes the city. Swoops in and uses his power, Super Nathan manages to defeat the villain and gain sudden acknowledgement for his good deeds. Receive potential love interest from his secret beloved, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and begins a new startling life as student and part-time hero.

In all honesty, he's only sketching out his blissful dreams.

It doesn't make things necessarily _bad_ per-say, but only reminds Nathanial of the reality he's presented with. No, he is _not_ super, and many don't recognize him for the good deeds, let alone his existence. And honestly? That's fine. It's not that Nathan preferred being in the spotlight, anyways, and he likes his reclusive spots at school. Unfortunately, being a loner does not mean exemption from the bullying. And frequent bullying, rather.

Recollecting the horrid incident where Ms. Mendeleiev had humiliated him in front of the classroom, Nathan wanted to do nothing more than to find a huge hole to crawl inside and die. It didn't make anything better when Chole not only poured salt into his fresh wounds, but also rubbed some lemon juice into it. Oh, to recall such event makes Nathanial want to _simply…_

Ah, and then he had gotten akumatized.

It feels like a distant memory when thinking about it. Actually, he's not sure what to think about the entire ordeal. He simply remembered waking up on the ground with Ladybug standing above him. In a sense, he felt honored to be rescued from the downfall of his emotions and yet… he felt somewhat ashamed. Ashamed to fall into Hawkmoth's emotional trap? Maybe, but the more he processed about the concept of being akumatized the more Nathaniel felt… ah, what's the word? Useless? Hopeless? It's definitely a word that applied to his skewered mental state of being. Although Nathanial could do no more than use positive emotions to combat any potential of akumatization, the aspect of constantly being someone's puppet didn't sit well with him. Hell, probably doesn't sit well with anyone, really. Of course, there's nothing he can necessarily do to properly fight this madness than to simply accept the reality of his situation.

Now referring back to the insanity part, Nathaniel accepted many unusual things and integrated them into his life. He accepted the fact that there is a malicious criminal out there preying upon innocent individuals and manipulating them into his henchmen. He accepted the fact Ladybug and Chat Nior are superior beings in terms of capability and hero work. He also accepted the concept of bizarre situations occurring every other day and there's nothing to truly fear. Not when Ladybug and Chat Nior are around.

Yes, he may not be much help, if any assistance at all. But that's perfectly fine. He has accepted that as the new normal.

But oddly, tonight has been anything **_but_** normal.

Unfortunately, Nathaniel cannot help but to immediately question his sanity when he sees this floating… _thing_. This floating, bobble-headed, fuzzy looking animal thing that's gazing at him with those awkwardly huge lavender eyes.

 _What in God's green earth am I looking at?_

If Nathaniel can retrace his steps rather quickly, he remembered waking up around twelve o'clock midnight hearing footsteps and frantic panting. And then he had heard a voice, he presumes feminine, whispering frantically among herself.

" _Oh goodness! Where did I drop it? Oh no… Master Fu is going to be_ so _mad at me! I have got to find it!"_

Nathaniel edged out of the bed and quickly, although cautiously, tip-toed towards his window. _Is that…Ladybug?_ Perched at the edge of his fire escape indeed stood Ladybug. She seemed to be looking around for something, but… what exactly? The polka dotted heroine continued to grumble and fuss that she didn't realize Nathaniel was observing her as the moonlight reflected her agile form.

 _And her divine beauty._

However, time wasn't exactly pleased.

The heroine went quiet as her body stiffened. Did she somehow sense him? As if she somehow read his thoughts, within a blink of an eye Ladybug had disappeared. Nathaniel ought to think that he should return to bed and dismiss the entire ordeal as a vivid dream, but no he did not. Instead, his curiosity led him to peer outside his window and investigate Ladybug's missing item. Luckily, he happened to find a tiny black box residing idly near the corner of his windowsill. _This must be Ladybug's!_ After all, she was looking for an item in haste. On the inside Nathaniel knew it would be disrespectful to pry into someone's business and _especially_ their personal items without consent. However, him being a somewhat disregarding individual proceeded to open the box anyway.

Oh, it's only a necklace. Ah, no, not any necklace. It's quite delicate and nicely crafted with intricate designs inscribed into the jewelry piece. A fox necklace and shining with sheer color radiating from its center.

And then... **light.**

Which brings him to this current… _problem._

"Hi! My name's Trixx! What's yours?" Nathaniel wasn't sure if it is a blessing or a curse that his parents are literally sleeping two rooms from his bedroom. " _What the actual fu-_ " The redhead flung back with a series of swears exiting from his mouth and stumbled onto the carpeted floor. He stared at the thing in a mixture of what seems to be awe and horror. "W-wha…" He couldn't even bring himself to talk. How can such tiny creature _talk?_ What on earth is it?! Nothing that small and animal-like should be talking! This is beyond what he can comprehend as normal! This is _**not**_ normal. No, nothing of the aspects of regular, common, usual, status quo. _**N**_ _ **ormal.**_

Oh dear, has he truly lost his mind?

"Ya know, if ya gonna to stand and gawk at me, I prefer you to just take a picture." The little creature huffed.

"W-what-? Wait, why…a-are you talking?"

The creature rolled its eyes and sighed. "You must be those newbies, aren't ya? Well, I'm going to do a quick rundown for ya. I, for one, am a ' _kwami_ '. Kwamis are magical gods with an abundant of supernatural abilities all bundled into these tiny forms…" Along the way Nathaniel had started to zone out the poor creature. His mind is far too preoccupied with the never ending nerve-racking possibilities. _This is what Ladybug is looking for, isn't it?_ Now, Nathaniel may be a little behind on certain things, but he isn't that dense. Obviously for Ladybug to be hunting for this jewelry which happens to unveil some strange creature, then it must have severe significance to it-

"Hey! Didn't someone tell ya that it's rude to ignore someone?"

Nathaniel blinked.

The little creature had its furry body up invading his personal space that its eyes burned into his soul. "Now! I am a fox kwami, gotcha? I'd appreciate a little respect. I may not be the best of the bunch, but I got something good in this tail!" it flew around in the small space of his room as if it was searching for something.

Nathaniel blinked again. "E-excuse me?" What? "Hey, uh, ya got anything to munch on? See, it's been a while since I've been outta the spaceholder. Been cramping my style a bit, so I need something to fill myself up!" It flew around his room topping over art pencils and canvases.

…Uh…

There were many, _many_ questions that Nathaniel needed to ask, but with a long sigh the redhead pushed himself off the floor.

"O-okay…sure."

"Awe! Shy aren't we?" the tiny kwami cooed, flying around Nathaniel with a sly grin across its muzzle. Irritation pecked at Nathaniel's nerves and he quickly rolled his eyes, "Okay, _sure_. What…" Goodness, it sounded so strange simply talking to himself- _well_ , to this… _kwami_ , inside his own room. "What do you…prefer eating…?" there weren't many options in his refrigerator right now, but there should be some raw chicken in the freezer.

"I want something salty! Like some crackers or chips! Oooh, do ya got any seaweed?"

…Okay, definitely not what Nathaniel is expecting. "I, um, I guess I can check…" The redhead murmured to himself and quietly opened his bedroom door and edged down the stairs. _Okay, this is very much strange._ Realistically speaking, Nathaniel should be screaming bloody murder and wake his parents up, but that probably wouldn't be the most logical choice. If anything, this odd situation brought about some questions Nathaniel concluded he would never ask. Honestly, never in his life had he anticipated, well... _this._

"So…there must be more than you, right…?"

"Yes sirrreee-"

"Shh!" Nathaniel hushed the little kwami. "My parents are sleeping. Try not to wake them up, please." The kwami crinkled its nose and huffed, "Well, _excuuuuse me,_ princess. I was only expressing myself."

"I know, but not everyone is… loud. And it's nighttime."

"Fine, I'll take that."

After Nathaniel managed to find a small bag of chips in the cabinet he returned to his room. He continued gazing at the kwami digging away at the chips, feeling weirder than ever. How can he be so… calm and collected about this? Shouldn't he be somewhat frantic? Or maybe… _Maybe it could give me the opportunity to…?_ No, that's not possible! R-right? He's not _that_ delusional.

"Your name is…Trixx, correct?"

"Mmhmm!"

"I… well, I am somewhat familiar about supernatural. Are you aware of Ladybug and Chat Nior?" that what made Trixx pause. The creature blinked, and then grinned, "Oh, you mean the ladybug and cat wielders? Yup! I know those kwamis for thousands of years! They are, like, my best buds!" t-thousand of years?! Nathaniel jaw dropped in shock, "H-h-how- what exactly are you?"

Trixx rolled its- _his? Hers?_ Eyes, "Like I said pal, I am a kwami. A god. I bestow my powers upon those who are able to wield them. Speaking of which…" The little fox munch on a chip before wiping the crumbs off his mouth. "So, uh, since you've opened the miraculous box-"

"The what?"

"Miraculous box." Trixx stressed. " _Mi-ra-cu-lous BOX._ Okay? That tiny box ya just opened? Yeah, inside of it is a miraculous jewelry piece. Fox necklace? Miraculous. Got the memento already?" Nathaniel couldn't help but to narrow his eyes. Again, he may be a little gradual on certain subjects but he's not _that_ stupid.

"Okay. What about it?"

"Ready to accept me as your new guardian and become the next miraculous wielder?"

"…What?"

"Geeze, for someone who's incredibly shy ya sure are slow. Okay, so, since you've found me then most likely at some point ya going to use me. Let's hope ya good, alright? But I think you're a pretty decent pal by first impressions. If all of this is too much for ya, then just sleep on it and make up ya mind in the mornin-"

"I-I can be like Ladybug and Chat Nior?!" Nathaniel stood from the edge of his bed in anticipation. _Me? A person just like the amazing Ladybug and Chat Nior? I can be there! Fighting with them and being my own person without critical eyes! I-I can have cool powers and people can admire me and-_

"Hold up. Don't want all that fame goin' to ya head now." Trixx hovered in front of him with a frown. "Yeah, it's pretty neat to inherit these powers and be all superduper, but there's more to that, ya know? Where there's power comes great responsibility…or somethin' like that. Anyways, don't be getting into this thinkin' ya gonna be famous or whatever. If you're willing to sacrifice ya time to help others then that's pretty heroic within itself."

Nathaniel faltered. "I mean… I _**do**_ want to help others." He said, "It's just…" _I'm shy and very weak. I mean, I have nothing to offer anyone besides artwork, but even within that is limited. Heck, I can't even stand against my own bully._ Guess now thinking about it… he really isn't that much help, huh? What if he continued to be useless after he accepts Trixx's proposal? Then it would truly be futile to accomplish his inward desires. The redhead plopped onto his bed and groaned, "I wish to be like Ladybug. Confidant, strong, courageous… but it's nothing more than wishful thinking, isn't it? I can barely talk to anyone in my own classroom due to frequent anxiety. I'm not trying to be an attention-hogger, but I only wanted to be a person who can hold his own on and not be a burden." Ah, there it was again. The tightening inside his chest and his eyes stinging too much for comfort. Ah geeze, don't tell him he's about to cry in front of this thing. _I cry way too much for my own good._

"Awe, smucks, c'mere you…" Nathaniel tensed at first when he felt the fuzz contact with his skin. _This feels weird._ Well, it's pretty freaking weird talking to a flying animal within the eerie hours of the morning. Oddly, Nathaniel found himself adjusting to the warm sensation humming against his cheek. Okay, this is weird, but he likes it. "Don't be so down on yourself. I think when push comes to shove you'll get right to it! Anyways, like I said, don't sweat it. When ya ready then just lemme' know and we can put on a practice trail for you. You should get some sleep for school tomorrow."

"H-how did you know I had school?"

The fox kwami shrugged. "I just looked at ya calendar. Good night… uh…sorry, but I forgot ya name? Or maybe ya never told me it."

"I-it's Nathaniel..."

"Ah, gotcha. Well Nath, see ya in the morning bud! Don't let those bed bugs steal ya sleep!"

"…I don't have any bed bugs…"

"Just a joke. Nighty Night!" and the kwami fox flew away to… somewhere. So, guess he should simply return to sleep and forget this entire experience? Nathaniel snuggled his covers and tried to close his eyes, but his mind was far too gone. Too lost in questions. This experience would probably never be a forgettable one, even if he tried to self-induce amnesia upon himself.

 _Just close my eyes and sleep._

Similar to his akumatization where Nathaniel remembers absolutely nothing of the events taken place. Except that Nathaniel will probably remember every detail of this night.

Let's hope it's nothing more than a relatively pleasant dream.

* * *

(๑ŏ _ ŏ๑)

* * *

.

" _Rise and shine!_ " a loud screech immediately woke Nathaniel up with a yelp. Hand clenched to his chest, the boy heaved as he tried to quickly recollect his breathing. _I'm not dreaming. I'm_ _ **definitely**_ _not dreaming!_ Nathaniel stared at the kwami as if it was a foreign object. The little fox sniffed and folded his arms, "What? Figured I'd be your personal alarm clock. Oh, hey, and wear the miraculous. Never know when ya might need it."

"…So it wasn't a dream." Nathaniel whispered. _So everything that occurred last night really did happen! What am I suppose to do now? And… wait, Ladybug would be searching for this? Wouldn't she? I should return it back to her as soon as possible._

 _But then again…_

If what Trixx said is indeed true, why would Nathaniel give up the opportunity to become an extraordinary person? He wouldn't have to continue being weak and useless and simply a background bystander.

 _But that would be considered stealing, wouldn't it?_

"Uh, _hellooo?_ Earth to Nath? It's almost time for school and you definitely don't want to be late-"

"I'm going to be late!" Nathaniel shouted, jumping out of his bed as he desperately tried to find his clothes to wear.

"H-hey! Careful flinging your stuff around! I don't wanna get hit!"

"S-sorry!"

"By the way, after ya get finish showering, wear that miraculous! _Eep!_ " the fox kwami squeaked and dodged a pair of boxers flung across the room. After a quick shower Nathaniel grabbed his mini shoulder bag where his art tools and sketchbooks remained. He tried to fix up his hair, but sighed when his flat hair remained… flat. Next he rushed to his room and snatched the little black box where the necklace lay. "I wear this, r-right?" the young artist questioned as he held up the fox tailed necklace to his neck.

"Yup! You don't have to do anything with it right now, but always keep it with you at all times. Don't want that getting into the wrong hands now, do we?" Nathaniel couldn't help but to cringe at the statement.

 _Don't want that getting into the wrong hands…_

Trixx never knew that the miraculous isn't actually meant for him, right? Will he ever proceed to tell Trixx the truth about this? Nathaniel kept his mouth shut and carefully hooked the fox necklace around his neck. Honestly, it didn't look too bad with his red shirt, but for precautionary purposes he'll hide it underneath the shirt. _Apparently by what Trixx's stated, then there must be other kwamis. Ladybug and Chat Nior must have their own personal kwamis which lends them supernatural abilities. They have their own miraculous jewelry that grants them the ability to transform._ Throughout the months of starting the Super Nathan comic, how come he has not made a coherent theory about this? Then again, this is only the tipping point of information. It's not like he properly knew adequate information about the supernatural concept of miraculouses and kwamis.

"Trixx, I'm not sure if anyone is aware about your existence."

"Nah, not a lotta people know. If ya could, it'll be great if ya keep us a secret. Hero's tip number one: Never reveal your identity. It's pretty cliché, but that's how ya keep yourself outta danger. Secondly, find your allies and keep 'em close, yet never to the point of sacrificing your identity."

"Then I need you out of sight. Here, I can move some of my art stuff. Will this be alright?"

"No problem! Looks pretty comfy in here." The little fox snuggled within the crevice of Nathaniel's satchel. "This should do it for now. If ya need me, then call!"

 _As if today could not get any weirder._

It did.

At school Nathaniel felt like scolding himself. He should be focusing on the lesson but instead found himself staring Marinette. Something about her seemed a little… off, somewhat. From the usual glow of her eyes became reddened and faded into something dim and frantic. Blossom pink lips redden and swollen from the frequent biting and then the nicely brushed hair all frizzy and strandish.

 _I wonder if something happened._

She seemed not herself, Nathaniel observed. Was she crying? His heart throbbed at the thought. He hoped not for it to be so, but _if_ that was indeed the possibility then what or… _who_ would make her cry?

"Mister Kurtzberg!"

"M-m-ma'am!" he squeaked and looked to find Ms. Mendeleiev glaring at him. Even when she was five stairs below him the fiery darkness that secreted from her eyes still gets to him.

"We are reviewing our current science lesson! If you wish to continue fawning in fantasyland then you are very welcome to do it in _**detention!**_ "

"N-n-no m-ma'am. I w-will pay attention… I'm sorry."

" _Ha!_ We got tomato boy over there oogling over baker girl!" Nathaniel couldn't help but to growl at Chole's taunt. Like _she_ understands anything, let alone computes the basic periodic table.

"Leave Nathaniel alone, Chole!"

"Pfft, like, _whatever._ I don't even understand why he wastes time doodling and obsessing over Miss Baker. He could at least do better."

 _Shut up Chole. No one wants to hear the screeches leaving from your pitiful mouth._ But of course, Nathaniel remained silent and idle in his stool as he stared hard at his textbook. There were so many things that he wanted to say. So, _so_ much vulgar language that he deeply wishes to share with the queen bit-

"Enough everyone! We will be returning to our lesson. Any objections will be met with detention!"

Everyone groaned.

 _How does it feel to be constantly humiliated? You cannot even stand up to her._

 _How weak._

Nathaniel walked through the hallways alone. There were many thoughts running through his head currently with the primary thought of figuring this whole kwami, god, superhero mixup. If he calls it that, anyways. The secondary option is to continue dwelling on Marinnette's condition and if he has the courage to greet her.

 _Speak of the angel._

There she stood all crimped up and enclosed into her tiny frame. Her shoulders seem shiver ever so lightly, but Nathaniel immediately knew Marinette was crying. "M-Marinette...?" she suddenly turned and gazed at him with freshly tear-stained eyes. His heart thudded a bit faster than usual and he wasn't certain if he could speak with his throat clamping up suddenly. "Are you... um, o-okay?" _of course she's not okay, you dimwit!_ Nathaniel wanted to smack himself for the obviousness of the circumstance. "O-oh! Um, hi Nathaniel. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said, wiping her eyes with her nimble hands. "I just, I lost something very important to me and I don't know where to find it! It meant a lot, and I was suppose to return it to someone. I can't help but to feel absolutely awful about it."

Lost something important? Like... what, exactly? Nathaniel frowned. "Well, maybe I can help? I can help you look for it and... we could increase our chances of finding it together." What on earth is he talking about? "I... I don't know. It's actually a secretive gift of sorts, so many aren't allowed to see it. But you know? That sounds like a wonderful idea. It's kind of hard to describe it, but I'll quickly sketch a doodle and maybe see if you've seen anything like it. Thank you so much, Nathaniel! I'll hand the sketch to you after lunch." The moment her sapphire blue eyes brightened with glee, something inside of Nathaniel stirred deeply. Hell, he'll do _anything_ to make her smile. He watched as the bluenette waved goodbye and he smiled with complete sereneness.

" _Oooo!_ See someone's gotta crush~!" A tiny voice oozed from his satchel. Nathaniel could feel the heat rising to his cheeks a glanced down at the little fox peeking his fuzzy face out the bag. "You were eavesdropping?" the redhead questioned in a hushed whisper.

"Why _duh!_ Ya think these big ears are just for looks? They are pretty useful for other things besides the aesthetics department."

"Okay, sure, but please remain hidden in the bag. I don't want anyone to see you."

"Yeah yeah, whateves. Just don't forget to feed me somethin' salty."

During lunch Nathaniel sat next to Juleka and Rose. Sure, he may not have a lot of friends, and to be frank, he cannot fully say that he's friends with the two girls, but they do give him good company from time to time. Before the two girls sat with him at a table secluded from other students, Nathaniel managed to sneak a salty baby potato in his bag.

"How are you feeling, Nathan?" Rose asked ever so sweetly. _I feel like complete utter crap. All I do is fantasize throughout the day and can barely keep up with my studies! Weakweakweak-_ "I'm…alright." Nathaniel sighed. He fooled with his lunch and yet felt no true appetite. "Just a little tired. There's a lot on my mind."

"I understand you. This week's been kind of hellish for me, too." Juleka stated as she bit into her potatoes. The trio continued to eat quietly until a piercing scream echoed throughout the lunchroom. "A-an akuma!" then there were a series of screams and shouts that incited total chaos.

 _Akuma?_ A villain!

W-what do he do? _Should I use it?! I don't even know how!_ Across the lunchroom hovered a girl with extremely long black hair. Her eyes were complete obsidian as her skin appeared a grayish hue. Whispy black dress and white stockings that reminded Nathaniel of those disturbing gothic German dolls his grandmother used to hoard.

"I am Mistufa! Queen of darkness and agony. Those who reject my introduction shall be met with intense anguish!"

"Everyone! Escape to the exit immediately!" Nathaniel didn't need to be told twice. In fact, before Nathaniel could even comprehend the situation his own two feet was running faster than his brain could process. He found himself in the boys restroom and hid inside a stall. He quickly opened his bag to find Trixx nibbling on some leftover potatoes. _What am I doing? I should be out there fighting and facing my fears!_ He shouldn't be running with the norm, the status quo. He needed to fight against it! And yet…

 _I'm scared._

"Trixx? W-what should I do?"

"Nothing!"

" _Nothing?!_ " the redhead exclaimed, "But there's an akuma attack a-and people are in danger!"

"I know, but there's no need to worry. Ladybug and Chat Nior got ya covered."

"But-"

"Look Nathan, it's fine." The kwami gave him a rather pointed look, "You don't have to transform simply because there's an attack. Not sayin' ya don't help out, but ya first gotta get accustomed to fighting ya fears first. Once ya do that, then you'll be prepared to help them along the way." The fox-like kwami stated. _Fighting...my fears...?_ He was very much afraid. B-but the first step in becoming a hero is fighting his fears, correct? "I have to prove that I'm stronger! I-I can't continue being so...-"

"Don't even bother finishing that, buddy." Trixx flew out of the bag with a frown. "I get it, ya know? Every human wielder I've met been through countless of mind tricks based upon their own fears. Don't force yourself to be something ya not, alright? When the time comes you'll make the right choice. In the meantime, let's just chill here and wait until everything's normal. If ya want, we can try using that miraculous and seeing what cool abilities ya got!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I didn't become a kwami to be someone's pet."

Relief. Absolute, utter relief.

The harsh ramming against his ribcage of his heart slowed tremendously. Hitched breathing evened, and now Nathaniel couldn't help but to ease himself against the stall. He didn't have to jump out and fight! He didn't needed everyone's eyes on him and judge him and _he's satisfied._

"Sorry for worrying you."

"No problem, Nath! But before ya leave the school can ya bring some more salty potatoes?"

About thirty to fortish minutes in and everything returned to normal. The girl who gotten akumatized was one of the students in math class. Apparently, Chole had insulted the poor girl's choice of clothing style and humiliated her, _like she does with everyone else..._ regardless, Ladybug and Chat Nior managed to save the day and rescue the poor girl from her emotions. If only he could simply take action and quit whimpering behind the crowds, then he could finally make a name for himself. _I think the best probability is research their fighting capabilities._ Alya's blog has the most information in relation to Ladybug and Chat Nior, so it would be logical to investigate there. Furthermore, asking Trixx some questions shouldn't be too invasive.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Nathaniel happened to find Marinette walking to her next class. "Yeah! I was safe. Glad Ladybug and Chat Nior came to rescue us just in time. How about you? Are you hurt?"

"N-no, thankfully. Um, I'm glad you're okay..."

"Same here. Oh! And here, I have the sketched paper." It was folded rather neatly in three folds. "You don't have to look at it now, but when you get the chance let me know if you've seen anything similar."

"Will do."

* * *

() _ ()

(*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ

* * *

.

The shining sun slowly flown across the skies and sunk to the opposite ends of the earth. It was now nighttime with the huge moon hanging above the Eiffel tower. Majority of the times after school Nathaniel would simply bury himself into his artwork and drawings for endless of hours. However, he found himself on his laptop researching any attainable information about Chat Nior and Ladybug. Somewhere deep inside himself, Nathaniel could feel the building guilt weighing down upon him. He still hasn't told Trixx that he wasn't the intended miraculous holder nor certain if he wanted to give the miraculous away now. Ladybug is obviously looking for the necklace and it would be absolutely unfair to keep something that is not his. _Maybe I could just experiment with it. Perhaps for a few days?_ Get the adrenaline rushing and going, then bail out and hand the miraculous back to Ladybug? Sounds like a reasonable plan mentally, but realistically it'll probably be a total failure.

"C'mon! Ya ready? I'm getting a little impatient here!"

"I have to make sure my parents are asleep, Trixx. I don't want them to panic they don't see me inside my room." It was approximately 12:00 AM on the dot. Nathaniel checked outside his room for any sound of movement.

Silence.

Nathaniel creeped back into his room with a sigh. "It's good. They're asleep. So, how do I, um, transform?"

"Great! Imma keep it really simple for ya. With the miraculous around ya necklace, just call out my name and say, "Trixx, let's pounce!" Then I zap right into that baby and you become the amazing fox boy."

 _Huh, okay._

Nathaniel had changed his regular clothes into his cherry red pajamas. He kept the necklace around his neck for safekeeping and pulled it underneath his tank top. The boy looked around at first, then he blushed.

"Um, so I have to say it out loud?"

"Nah, not really. But people usually do it because it sounds much cooler."

"I think I'll say it softer..."

"Whatever floats ya boat, buddy." The kwami shrugged.

"Trixx, let's p-pounce...? A-ah!" a flash of orange zipped and swirled around the room before entering into the necklace. A burst of warmth entered his chest and Nathaniel was certain he was about to die. The necklace beamed a radiant orange light before it engulfed the redhead's body entirely.

 _*Cue transformation sequence*_

( **a/n:** Imagine Nathaniel in replacement of Alya.)

The rush. The sensations. The feel.

With a gasp the boy staggered and fell to his knees. _W-what the heck just happened?!_ It feels like he walked through different portals- no, flown through a different portal and flown back! Nathaniel quickly noticed the difference in his room. For starters, he could not find Trixx anywhere, and secondly...what _is_ he wearing? The boy could feel the spandex encasing around his skin firmly. It wasn't _tight_ per-say, but moreso firm and fitted. Nathaniel quickly (albeit quietly) rushed to the bathroom. If it wasn't the awareness of his current predicament Nathaniel would've screamed. "M-m-my hair!" Nathaniel gasped. His flat, straightened and thin reddened hair became abruptly a vibrant crimson. Incredibly curly with one bang covering his left eye as the tips of the hair was whitened.

"Oh my gosh." He whispered.

A red choker with the fox pendant residing in the center, majority of Nathaniel's outfit resembled somewhat similar to Volpina's akumatized outfit. Large orange ears were perched on the top of his head and the long, swift tail was curled around his waistline.

He looked so... _different._ And yet, not much different at all. Should he be amazed by this unexpected phenomena? _I look so... **cool.** _There was an orange mask covering half of his face. It made his facial structure much slimmer and more, dare he say it? Mature. There was a white strip near the bottom of his mask, and the boy couldn't help but to graze his fingers across the mask. Fingers? No, black gloves that were connected to his spandex. He then looked at his feet and noticed that they, too, were apart of his spandex suit.

This...this is absolute amazing! The boy rushed back into his room in excitement. He couldn't contain the unfiltered glee bubbling inside his chest. He was _finally_ a hero! After so long of wishful thinking, and now he can finally be one! He pulled put the long flute that clung to his back. "What's this?" he murmured. It appear liked a regular flute, but the more Nathaniel inspected it he noticed there were a few buttons. He pressed one- "eep!" he immediately dropped the flute when a miniature sword extended from the tip of the flute.

 _Woah._

He continued to experiment and placed the flute onto his back where apparently a tiny placeholder was attached. His weak limbs felt stronger than ever, and Nathaniel couldn't help but to giggle. Guess the first start is to jump out... _the window?_ His inflated courage quickly deflated. Oh, uh...

In a sense, he should feel fear. Jumping out the window is practically suicide! However, the longer Nathaniel meditated on the aspect, the lesser he sensed the fear. The fox boy opened the window and felt the cool breeze kiss his face. The moon was shining down upon him, almost if tempted to express himself.

 _And express I shall._

With a sharp inhale, Nathaniel etched out the window. It was very tempting to scurry away the moment he gazed down the apartment building, but the fear wasn't there.

 _Ladybug and Chat Nior, here I come!_

Nathaniel flung himself out the window.

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright guys, but I gotta split this entire story into three chapters. Bad habit of extending stuff out, but hope everyone likes the premise! I don't know why, but I find myself liking the premise of Nathaniel having the fox miraculous. I wished the creators fleshed him out a bit more, but whateves :\ seen a couple of fan art adaptations and I really dig it! Hope ya'll like the chapter :D


End file.
